If I Was There
by Shizu Arrow
Summary: This is about what would have happened if I had been in Naruto life when he was a kid. hope you like it.  rated T for latter chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Iruka stud there not moving I walked up to him and stud next to him. He looked down on me just standing there.

"Ok I know the nine tails killed your parents but don't take it out on the kid." I said.

"What, What makes you think I was doing that" He said surprised.

"O come on you know that if I had been the one to play that prank on thowes boys you would have been all like , Shizu stop scaring the boys like that, and then you would have laugh" I said.

"N-no I wouldn't have" He stammered.

"Stop lying not only am I in your head but its written across you're face" I said.

"Ok you really need to stop that" He said.

"Deep down inside you know that its not Naruto's fault it's the nine tails the only reason people don't talk to him is because the best that killed many people is inside him he killed no one he's just a kid like me that has the right to have a little fun" I said.

"How come you don't talk to him?" He asked.

"I have little interest in talking to people in general" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But your talking to me" He said leaning down to my level.

"Given but still…." I said.

"still what?" He asked.

"Fine all talk to him when he comes back to the academy" I said.

"But he told me he wasn't coming back to the academy" Iruka said.

"He'll be back I know it just wait and see" I said waling away.

"You know your to intelligent for you age" he said.

"Actually none of that was me half the time I had no clue what I was saying its was all in your head" I said.

"What so…." He started to say.

I was all ready walking out of the grave yard and home before he could finish what he was saying. I was bizzy planning on what I would say to him when he came back.

Naruto was gone from the academy for days at a time Iruka got more and more wored as the days went on. The class mates didn't seem to mid Naruto being gone only one girl seemed to worry.

"Hay Hinata" I said running up to met with her after School was out.

"O..o Shizu Hi" She said turning around.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"UMMM ya everything's UMMM fine" She stammered.

"You lying I don't even have to be in your head to do that" I said.

"No…no I'm not" She stammered.

I looked at her and keep on walking she was going to tell me eventually just not now.

"Isn't you home that way" Hinata said point down a street that we had just passed.

"Yes but I am still waiting for you to tell me" I said.

"You UMMM you really wont to know?" She asked.

"Ya I do although it seems like I don't care I really do" I said.

"Well UMMMM Naruto been gone for a wile and I'm just wored about him" She said doing that odd thing with her fingers.

"O is that it hell be back tomorrow" I said walking off towards my street.

"Wait, what how do you know this?" She asked.

"You'll see bye" I said disappearing down the rode.

The next day Naruto was back in class and when I looked up a Hinata she was smiling. I looked down at Naruto still wondering what I was going to say to him. It isent esy for me to approach people it took me the hole day to get the crege to talk to Hinata and she was nice and kind but not Naruto he was load and boisterous. What was I going to say to him I had no idea?

"Ok lets began class" Iruka said opining his book.

Another long day sitting and lessoning to Iruka talk I suppose all of us are alike we all don't wont to be here we would rather be having fun the only one really interested in his study's was Sasuke. I never really understood the girls fascination with him but that was just me.

"End of the day finally" Shikamaru said.

"Its not over yet " Iruka said.

"Three two one" And just as he said one the bell bent off and evry one hured out well everyone except for Naruto that is for some reason he staid behind. I walked up behind him but didn't move. I looked at Iruka how had staid to. I stared at him for a wile the whole time Naruto oblivious that I was standing behind him and eventually Iruka left.

"So Naruto" I said looking at him.

He was asleep no wonder he didn't leave he was sitting there one hand propping his head up with one hand asleep. I mean I know the lessons were boring but I would have never fallen asleep. What was I sapaost to do should I just wake him up.

"Naruto get up its time to leave" I said right next to him.

He was up in an instant and looking around the room. Soon his eyes landed on me.

"are we the only ones here?" He asked.

"Ya" I said.

"So why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"You won't me to be honest" I said.

"Ya"

"Well I'm talking to you because I promised Iruka that if you came back I would talk to you"

"So you're being forced to talk to me"

"No not really"

There was silence Naruto looked down at his desk. This was not how I had planed it to go I thought that Naruto would supply the conversation and all I would have to do was sit there and lesson to him.

"So would you like to go out for ramen my treat" I said not know what else to do.

"Really Ya I would love to" Naruto said immediately perking up.

We walked to Ichiraku ramen shop from there Naruto supplied to conversation looks like all you needed to do was get him talking and you didn't have to say anything else. He talked mostly about ramen and before we left he had eaten five.

"See you latter Naruto" I said as he walked out of the ramen shop.

"Ya thanks for the ramen" He said.

Well now I have a friend the one thing I was trying to avoid the most. God why does this always happen to me well I guess I but myself in these situations.

"Here" I said handing money to Ichiraku.

"No keep the mony this ones on the hose" He said.

I looked at him like he was insane that was six ramen's for free.

"This is the first time a kid has ever been kind enough to Naruto to treat him to ramen and his first friend so this one is on the hose" he said.

"O well thanks you" I said.

I left a 200 yen tip and walked out. I had never had ramen there before but I could see why Naruto like it so much it was good and cheep even if it hadn't been on the hose I would have only had to pay 1,000 yen wich is really cheep.

"Please come again." He said.

As I walked home I thought of what was going to happen tomorrow. Pluse I now had Naruto to del with every day I couldn't tell if it was going to ruin my life or make it better he was nice enough once you got to know him but I just didn't know if I could handle him.

* * *

Ok an interesting fact 1 dollar is equal to about 100 yen so in the story I left 2 dollars as a tip. This is going to be a side story so sorry if I dont update a hole lot on it hope you like it.


End file.
